More Than Just Friends?
by Matt8
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it's set after their fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry goes to stay at Hermione's for the Summer (title kinda explians it). Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Journey

More Than Just Friends?

Disclaimer:  I don't own or claim to own Harry Potter or related characters, locations etc.  The copyrights for them belong to JK Rowling and related companies.  The plot however belongs to me, so fellow fanfic writers get your hands off ;) (what plot there is even if it isn't that good anyway).

**Authors Note:  This is my first fanfic so be kind and don't flame me too much.  Please R&R, all comments, good or bad, are very much appreciated, now for the story.  Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- The Journey 

   Harry glanced out of the window of the oppressive house of the Durselys longing to see the face of Hermione as she pulled up to the house, she was meant to be here by now.  Dammit he wished she would hurry up, another moment here with the annoying brat Dudley and his parents was going to send him insane, he was sure he would've hexed him by now if it wasn't for the fact that Uncle Vernon had locked his wand away under the stairs, he cursed him silently under his breath.  They were avoiding him today, probably still concerned what would happen when they arrived although Harry promised them time and time again that it would be nothing like the events of the previous summer although they still seemed wary.  Even Dudley hadn't been taunting Harry today, he was probably too busy up in his bedroom fuming away at his diet again probably.  That was another thing he hated about this house, he was always treated like vermin, always having a pitiful excuse for a meal.

   There was suddenly a knock on the door that brought him away from his bitter musings into the harsh reality that was life.  He stumbled towards the door to open it.  When he did he saw the beautiful sight of Hermiones smiling face in front of him as all his worry and pain washed away from him as if it meant nothing.  He rushed towards her and hugged her warmly, it was so good to see her even if it had only been two weeks since they last met, five years of friendship did that to a person, you missed them so dearly when you were used to being around them all the time.

"Hi Herm," Harry said into her neck as they finished the embrace.  "God how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Harry," mumbled Hermione, still quite taken aback.

   Harry saw the puzzled look of Mr. Granger as he walked down to the doorway of Privet Drive.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend," Mr. Granger exclaimed, he must of seen their little exchange on the doorstep.

"I already told you Dad, we're just good friends.  After all we've been through over the last few years aren't we allowed to hug each other?" Hermione said as her face flushed a deep shade of crimson.  Mr. Granger surveyed his daughter with a sceptical look and decided she was telling the truth.

"Hello Mr. Granger," Harry said extending his hand towards him.  He grasped it in a warm, friendly manner.

"Hi Harry, Hermione's told us so much about you.  But please just call me David."

"Shall we go then? I've got my trunk ready, I'll just pop upstairs and get it."

  While he was gone a whispered conversation was going on in the kitchen that went along the lines of "Why hasn't he gone yet?  I wish he'd hurry up!"

  Harry returned with a heavy trunk laboured in his arms, he put it by the doorstep.

"I'll just go and say my "goodbyes" and I'll get my wand back and then we can be off," Harry said as David hauled his trunk into the back of his car.  Harry returned a couple of minutes later with his wand and a broad grin set upon his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Hermione asked as he got into the backseat of the car with her.

"Oh nothing…much.  Just I won't have to see them again for months!" Harry said in an ecstatic voice.  He could finally get away and be with people he belonged with, like his friends at school, and wizards the world over and…Hermione and Ron, his two best friends, he wondered to himself what he'd do without them.

   They began the long journey back to Hermiones house, chatting, just chatting, on anything really, they were just enjoying each others company, because of course Hermione didn't have any brothers or sisters and Harry didn't have anyone he could talk to either so they were pretty lonely away from Hogwarts.

   As day turned to night they both started to feel tired, Hermiones head fell on Harry's shoulder as she went peacefully to sleep.  Harry too was tired but before he fell asleep as well he took time to reminisce on how they'd changed since that first year all that time ago.  Back then they had been children, both in appearance and attitude, he could vividly remember the petty squabbles they would have and he could remember falling out with Ron over the Triwizard Tournament among other things.  He thought about Ron at the moment and wondered how he was, he must be enjoying himself at the moment up in the French Alps with his family but not as much as he was enjoying Hermione's head lying on his shoulder as she breathed placidly.  Harry couldn't believe what he just thought, he shook himself mentally and just shrugged it off, putting it down to tiredness.  As his eyelids began to slowly slide over his eyes, enveloping him in darkness he let them wonder briefly over the slender form of Hermione, admiring her, observing how she had changed from that delicate little girl to a beautiful young woman.

**Authors Note:  Ok ok, it wasn't that good was it?  But this is my first fanfic so ya know…  Please review it, I really want to know what people think.  I want to know if it's worth carrying on with or whether it was just a failed experiment.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

More than just friends?

Disclaimer:  I don't own or claim to own Harry Potter or related characters, locations etc.  The copyrights for them belong to JK Rowling and related companies.  The plot however belongs to me, so fellow fanfic writers get your hands off ;) (what plot there is even if it isn't that good anyway).

**Authors Note:  Thanks for all the reviews I had for the last chapter and as requested I've continued.  Sorry for the delay but I've been busy ;).  I just hope you enjoy it as much as the first.**

Chapter 2- The First Day 

   Next mourning Harry was awoken by a loud knocking on his bedroom door.  He vaguely remembered last night, he'd arrived at the Granger household and had been directed upstairs to the guestroom where he'd taken his shirt and trousers of and had just flopped on the bed.  The knocking came again.

"Alright, I'll be there now," Harry said as he hauled himself out of bed.  He opened the door.

"Hi Harry sorry to disturb you but-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as she gazed at Harry's muscular physique, she remember when she had first found herself attracted to him, it had been just after Christmas while the weather was still bitter cold and snow was still falling, she'd broken up with Krum and was crying down by the lake and only Harry had come out to comfort her, she'd turned round and met his eyes, his deep green eyes full of concern and from then on she'd known how she'd felt although she hadn't let it interfere with their relationship as friends.  She thought he'd never feel more of her than a friend and so had buried her feelings about him until now.  She hastily put those thoughts to the back of her mind as she realised he was staring at her, wondering why she'd stopped she assumed.  She quickly continued before awkward questions would be raised.

"But breakfast is almost ready and I thought you'd like some before it went cold.  My parents have already left for work, they said to make yourself at home," she muttered as she felt herself blushing, hoping he hadn't seen her eyes wander over his body.  She thought to herself when he'd changed…when he'd changed from the underfed boy of skin and bones to a young man, tall and strong.

"Yeah thanks," said a smiling Harry.  As Harry padded down the stairs behind Hermione's slim form he suddenly remembered his thoughts of the previous night, still disbelieving he thought that about his dear friend Hermione.  He stared at her again now as she gracefully glided down the stairs in her silk nightdress draping over her bare shoulders.  He felt like leaning forward to pull her around his waist, as he would kiss the nape of her neck again and again as he moved down her back, but he resisted, he was not willing to jeopardize his friendship for that.  Did he really feel like that about her?  Was he just physically attracted to her or was it more than that?  It was hard to think straight when his newfound feelings for Hermione were buzzing around his head.

   When he sat down at the kitchen table to admired the Grangers house, something he couldn't of done yesterday, being too tired and it being so dark.  It was a nice place, very warm and friendly, slightly smaller than Privet Drive but its size didn't make it any less of a house.  It was decorated wonderfully, with nice ornaments on selfs and a large bookcase in the corner stacked with dusty books, typical Grangers he thought as he grinned to himself.

   He tucked into an incredible cooked brekfast, something he hadn't eaten since, oh, it must have been at Hogwarts last term.  It looked so delicious especially since he was on Dudleys Diet back at Privet Drive but yet he didn't notice the taste, it could've been a piece of grapefruit and he wouldn't of noticed, he was too busy taking quick glances across the table at Hermione as she ate her food, pieces of food sliding through her full, red lips.

"So um… I was thinking do you want to go to the cinema today?  Just I know you've never really been before because of **them**.  That is if you want to," Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah ok," said Harry still unsure how to take Hermione's question.

   They both quickly got showered and dressed before starting to walk together to the cinema.

   At the beginning of the journey they were both quite awkward towards each other, not sure how close together they should be for "just friends" but gradually they grew closer together and in the end they were walking arm in arm.

   The cinema came into view as they rounded the corner much to Harry's disappointment; he'd quite enjoyed their walk, feeling the warm heat of Hermione's body was quite comfortable.

   They paid and went in, he enjoyed the film although afterwards he struggled to remember what is was about, he was more preoccupied with Hermione with his arm around her as they enjoyed each others company.  Over the morning he realised they had gotten a lot closer together.  May she did have feelings for him after all?

   After that they spilt up for a while when Hermione went to some clothes shops, returning later with her arms laden with bags.  Then they walked back.

*           *           *

   The clock ticked by for the rest of the day as they enjoyed each other's company and just talked.  Talked about Hogwarts, about Ron, about anything and everything really.

"Hey, I'm just going up to change alright Harry?" said Hermione as she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah," replied Harry she'd gone to try on her new clothes he expected.

  He heard the sound of the shower being turned on, wishing he could be there with her.

   About ten minutes later she called down for Harry to come up.

"What do you think of this Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry walked towards he bedroom.

   Hermione was in a black dress, very unusual for her.  It was fairly low cut and showed off the curves of her beautiful breasts without being too revealing.  It left the upper part of herself bare, only starting a couple of inches down from her shoulders.  The dress itself was a perfect fit and clung to her like a second skin.

Harry realised he'd be staring with his mouth wide open when Hermione said "Well?" with a note of amusement in her voice.

"You look stunning Herm," Harry said as he lifted his head up to gaze into her eyes.  Harry walked forwards and put his hands around her waist causing a slight gasp.  Hermione moved her hands up to the top of his back.  They stared into each others eyes as the gap between them crept closer, their lips were almost touching, just a hairs breadth apart when suddenly they heard the front door open, her parents were back.

   Harry coughing awkwardly moved back and walked down the stairs to greet her parents as Hermione cursed softly under her breath, why did her parents have to come back then?  She'd almost had him!  She walked down behind Harry.

"Oh hello dear nice dress," Mrs. Granger said.  "And you must be Harry, nice to meat you.  I'm Helen by the way."

"Hello, and thanks a lot for letting me stay over the same, it means a lot to me," said Harry.

"Oh it's ok, we don't mind and we have the guest bedroom after all.  Just don't do anything we wouldn't approve of ok?" said Helen, at which when Harry realised what she meant he blushed a deep red.  "Anyway I'll put some food on now."

   Hermione's parents walked into the kitchen.

"Um.. Hermione sorry about what happened just then," Harry mumbled.

He was sorry?  It'd been her who started it, nevertheless she replied "Don't worry about it Harry, just a shame our parents interrupted us."  There was a cheeky grin on her face, "Maybe we can finish what we started later on?"

   Unfortunately Hermione's suggestion never happened, her parents stayed awake too late making it impossible for them to do anything without being seen.

   And so the first day at the grangers had gone by with some eventful discoveries.  He just hoped Hermione and him would get a time alone.  He was in luck, for unknown to him tomorrow things were going to be different.

Authors Note:  H'mm not as good as the last one was it? Please review though.  I wanted to do more with that cinema scene but oh well.


End file.
